


Sisters

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Familial Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Sisterhood, fluff maybe, siblinghood, will edit maybe when I reach the Kapitels in my reread, written in two minutes at work will edit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everything is said and done, who can you trust to recognise your very Soul, if not your sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sisters

**Sisters**

Ironically, the rain seemed to never wish to stop falling, if the rain ever had a Wish of its own, even though her own tears of misery, fear, and then of relief, shock, or joy had stopped falling by now. Ouka knew it wasn't really ironic, but many poets would say it was, for some reason. As if the weather had to care for human emotions, and emotions of countless other sentient beings.

Kururu was mostly inside her hair again, and Ouka smiled a little, recalling how, because of Kururu, Teito had at first mistook her for an angel. Michael and Raphael weren't involved in that, thankfully: it was just an honest mistake. One that, she had to say, had, maybe slightly subconsciously, endeared her to that then-mysterious apprentice Bishop as well as... other factors.

The rain was still falling, and Ouka had lost herself slightly in the rhythm of the falling droplets, _drip drip drip kap kap kap, кап-кап, drip kap,_ her Soul lighter since yesterday, lighter than she ever remembered it feeling, and somewhat heavier, too. Still, it was mostly lighter.

Until Kururu spoke, "I never knew, Ouka-sama."

Ouka simply nodded.

"Kururu... if you knew, would you think I wasn't me? Would you... tell me?"

The hurt look Kururu gave Ouka made the princess regret the question, for the miliseconds it took to hear---

"No and yes, Ouka-sama. Do you truly think I wouldn't recognise you? When we were always together?"

_Kap. Drip._

_I'm sorry! No, that wasn't right.  
_

"Th-thank you. Thank you, Kururu. I--"

"That's enough, Ouka-sama. Please be mindful of your dignity as the Princess."

Ouka nodded, her fingers finding ways to her cheeks, because again, it was suddenly necessary.

_Kap. Kap, drip, drip._

"Kururu..."

Kururu understood, and, leaving her her, jumped onto Ouka's lap, which she rarely did since Ouka was older than five years old.

_Thank you?_

_No. That would say to little._

"Kururu!"

 _No matter what some say, we can say things with words,_ Ouka suddenly realised, _as long as we don't try to force the ones that are too small for our feelings, at the time. And that, too, must be the Overseer of Heaven's blessing._


End file.
